The Childhood of Yoh Asakura
by ani-chan7
Summary: This story takes place when Yoh is a bit younger. Hao and Yoh were not separated at birth, but are instead living together. Hao still bears a grudge against humans, and when he finds out about what they did to Yoh things don’t get any better.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place when Yoh is a bit younger. Hao and Yoh were not separated at birth, but are instead living together. Hao still bears a grudge against humans, and when he finds out about what they did to Yoh things don't get any better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King**

**Just so you know...** 'thoughts', _flashbacks, _"words" **Read and Review!**

Yoh ran in through his bedroom door, and threw down his book bag. He dropped down on his bed, face in his pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. 'Why me?' he thought.

**Flash back- earlier that day**

_Yoh was alone. He had always been alone, at least at school. At home he felt accepted, happy, but here… Yoh was at one side of the play ground, the rest of the children were on the other side. Yoh gently swayed on his swing, staring at the ground. It had been this way for as long as he could remember. Yoh stayed on his side of the playground and the other children stayed on theirs. _

_Yoh knew why the other children were afraid of him, hated him even, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He was who he was. He was a shaman. His family always said to be proud of being a shaman, it meant that he could see and do things that humans couldn't. Yoh came from a long line of great shamans. Everyone was a great shaman… Everyone but Yoh. Yoh tried hard to be a good shaman, but he just wasn't good at it. He couldn't even summon a leaf sprite. Yoh wasn't even sure he wanted to be a shaman. That's why the rest of the kids hated him. There weren't too many shamans around any more. People fear what they do not know. The rest of the town feared and hated the Asakuras. The parents told their children that the Asakuras were demons in disguise, and that Yoh was a demon child. "But I'm not a demon child…" Yoh said silently to himself as he swayed gently on his swing. He thought of getting up and walking toward some of the girls playing tag, it looked like fun. He stood up and started walking toward the other side of the playground. He got about half way there when he noticed the look on the boys faces. They were glaring at him. Yoh looked away and kept walking, determined to get out of his little corner. That's when one of the girls started crying, and some of the boys started toward him. _

_"What do you think you're doing?" One of the boys hissed._

_"Get back there Asakura! Nobody wants you here!" One of the boys shoved Yoh back onto his side._

_"But I want to play-" Yoh said trying to defend himself._

_"Well nobody wants to play with you, you freak!" The boy gave Yoh a big shove and he fell down on his bottom. With that the boys walked away, laughing cruelly. Yoh started to sob and walked back toward his swing._

**End of Flash back**

Yoh shoved his face deeper into his pillow, trying to silent his sobbing. He didn't even notice that his brother, Hao, walked into the room. "Yoh." Hao said as he nudged Yoh's shaking body, "What's wrong?"

Yoh looked up, his eyes red, and cheeks streaked with tears. "I'm a freak!" Yoh said in between sobs.

"No, you are not. Now Yoh, this is very important, tell me who called you that." Hao said. For a moment Yoh was scared. Hao looked almost mad. Yoh was contemplating whether to tell Hao or not. He knew that Hao disliked the humans already, and he didn't want to feed the flame of hatred. Hao grabbed Yoh's arm, "Yoh, tell me. Now."

Yoh nodded. "The kids at school. They think that I'm a weirdo." With that he began to sob again. Hao tried to calm Yoh down, but Yoh was pretty upset. Even though they were the same age, sometimes Hao acted like he was a lot older than Yoh. Yoh just let out all of his tears as he let Hao comfort him. After Yoh told him what had happened at the playground. Hao stormed out of the room angrily. Yoh was tired, and eventually just cried himself to sleep.

**How was it? Please review to tell me what you thought about it. Please no flames! Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with chapter2! Although the chapters will be a bit on the short side, I plan on updating a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king**

**Okay, I couldn't in good coconscious start the story without thanking my wonderful reviewers! You guys ROCK! sniff I'm crying tears of joy! (I'm not really crying, but I really do love all of you reviewers!) Alright… Now that I've thanked my reviewers (and probably scared them off!) Lets get on with the story!**

**The Childhood of Yoh Asakura**

**Ch 2**

When Yoh woke up the next morning he heard his parents yelling in the kitchen. 'What did Hao do this time?' Yoh thought. Hao was always getting in trouble with his parents, but when Yoh asked what happened they would never tell him. Hao then barged into the bedroom, ( Hao and Yoh shared a bedroom) he had a evil grin that almost scared Yoh.

"Well Yoh, It looks like you won't be having school today." Hao said, his grin widening.

"Really! Why?" Yoh questioned

"There was an…Accident at the school late last night."

"Accident?"

"Don't worry about it Yoh, just enjoy your day off." Hao said

"I will!" Yoh beamed at his brother.

" Come on! Lets go have some fun!" Hao said as he put his arm over Yoh and headed toward the door.

"Smoke. You smell like smoke"

For a moment Hao seemed shocked, but he quickly recovered. "Yoh, don't worry about it. Just drop it." Yoh knew better then to continue his questioning, especially when Hao spoke in that tone. Of course, Hao would never hurt Yoh. Hao always said that Yoh was his reason for getting up in the morning. They were best friends as well as brothers. The boys continued down the hall. They passed the kitchen and saw their parents, who suddenly stopped their conversation and stared at Hao and Yoh. Hao just glared and turned down the other hallway with his arm still slung over Yoh's shoulder.

**Flash back- earlier that morning**

_"Hao, this is unacceptable. You cannot burn down buildings just because you feel like it!" Keiko yelled as her son, Hao._

_"I did it for Yoh." Hao responded coolly._

_"You say that each and every time, but you're going to have to learn that you can't keep doing this!"_

_"They hurt Yoh, for that they get punished. They're lucky I just burned down the school. I could have done much worse, believe me." Hao said, his eyes narrowing. With that Hao's parents went silent. They had no way to punish him. With Yoh it was easy, take away his headphones for a while, and he'd learn his lesson. But with Hao… The only thing Hao cared about was nature and Yoh. They can't take away nature, but they could take away Yoh._

_Hao, your mother and I have decided upon a punishment. You are not to be within the same room as Yoh for the next week. You are not allowed to talk to him, play, or even be with Yoh." Mikihissa concluded_

_"I don't know why you two are making such a big deal over this. I did this to protect Yoh. Yoh's my brother and I will do whatever I have to do to protect him. You can't possibly take him away from me. I think that you know what will happen if you try to do that." Hao smiled wickedly, "I'd rethink the punishment if I were you, unless you want your house burned to the ground as well." With that he walked away._

**There's chapter 2 for you! I hope you liked it! If I get as many reviews as I did from the last chapter I think that I'll be updating pretty soon! (very soon!) Again, I apologize for the short chapters! Read and Review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm back with chapter three! I told you that I would update pretty soon! I almost didn't, but then I read the reviews and I couldn't help myself, I had to! You reviewers are great! Forget about my day, you guys made my week! I really appreciate it! Oh, and since my reviewers are so awesome I made this chapter a little longer! (At least I tried to!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king!**

**Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

Yoh was having the time of his life. The past month had been pure heaven. No school for a whole month! Sadly that was all about to end. Apparently they had found a new building, made some adjustments, and now School was about to start up again. It was the morning of the first day of school since that "accident". Yoh didn't know much about what happened, but he was sure that Hao had something to do about it. He had tried to discreetly bring it up, but Hao never told any answers, finally Yoh gave up.

Hao walked into Yoh's room and watched as Yoh slipped on his school uniform. He was fully aware that Yoh had to go back to school today. Hao used to go to school along with Yoh, but due to certain "events" they decided that it would be better to keep Hao at home where they could keep a close watch on him. This was fine with him, Hao didn't want to go to school anyway, the only reason he went was to watch Yoh. Hao was angry when he found out that they weren't pulling Yoh out of school as well. His parents reasoned that Yoh still had a chance to get a decent education. Never the less this still upset Hao greatly.

Once Yoh was done he turned to Hao and sighed. It was evident that Yoh was upset. Hao could tell that Yoh didn't want to return to school, but it couldn't be helped. For now.

**Later that day- at school**

Yoh didn't know what to do. Usually at recess Yoh would just go on the other side of the playground, but here… Their recesses were being held in the gym room from now on. Balls were set out all over the floor. They were supposed to play some game of some sort. 'I wonder what the teams will be?' Yoh thought as he looked around. He looked at everyones face. He recognized most of them, but there were a few new faces. Then he heard a loud SMACK! He felt a sharp pain enter the back of his neck. He turned around to see a group of boys glaring at him. They had the rubber balls in hand.

"You did it didn't you?" One of the boys spoke up

"Did what?" Yoh was truly confused

"You burned down our old school, you _freak_!" The word freak echoed in Yoh's head.

"We know you did it, so just confess!" The boys started throwing their rubber balls at Yoh's head. Yoh looked around for the teacher. When it got violent a teacher usually intervened, but there was no teacher in sight.

"Really! I didn't do it! I promise!" Yoh cried as he was pelted by balls.

"We don't believe promises made demons! Now shut up and confess!"

Yoh looked up. They had stopped throwing balls at him. He sighed, relieved, but found that it was too soon to be thinking such thoughts, as a fist pounded down onto Yoh's face. He fell down on his back, his hand shot up and grabbed at his eye where he was punched. The boys started crowding around him punching and kicking him. Yoh thought that they would never stop until a teacher noticed what was going on and broke up the fight.

"Alright, what's going on here?" the teacher demanded eying the children surrounding the bruised and injured boy. None of them spoke. "Well you can know for sure that there will be consequences for this!" He helped Yoh up and walked away.

Yoh's head hurt so much. He looked in the mirror, his eye was swollen and purple, and he had bumps and bruises all over. His stomach hurt too.

"You okay Asakura?" His teacher asked him, leaning over him, further inspecting his black eye.

"Yeah. Can I go home? I don't feel good."

"Of course. I'll contact your parents to come take you home."

Yoh's mother pulled her car up. As Yoh hopped in her eyes widened. "Yoh! What happened?"

"They hate me. And they have every right to. I'm evil." Yoh said turning his face away.

Keiko grabbed Yoh's chin and turned him toward her, "Now you listen here Yoh

Asakura. You are not evil. You don't deserve this, no one does. You are who you are-"

"Yeah, and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being a freak mom! I'm sick of being a demon boy!"

"Yoh. I have something to tell you." Yoh looked up at his mother, "Your father and I have decided to transfer you to a different school."

Yoh's face immediately brightened, "Really! That's great! Where?"

"In Tokyo."

"We're moving?" He asked

"No."

"But Tokyo's so far away. How will I get there and back everyday?" Yoh questioned

"Your going to live there with a friend of the family for a while. Just you."

"You mean Hao's not going too!" Yoh exclaimed. Keiko just shook her head.

"Then I'm not going!" Yoh crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yoh your going and that's that!" Keiko raised her voice a little louder than she meant to. The rest of the car ride home was silent.

When Yoh got home he ran into his room. He cried and cried in the corner until his eyes were out of tears. He just sat there with his head in his hands for a long time. Then Hao came in. "Hey Yoh…Yoh? What's wrong? Yoh look at me!" Hao demanded.

Yoh didn't answer he just shook his head. "Yoh, look at me." Hao demanded, his voice a deadly whisper.

This time Yoh obeyed and raised his head out of his hands. Making all his bruises, bumps, and his black eye visible.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Yoh, tell me!" Hao asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"I'm fine Hao." Yoh mumbled softly

"Yoh answer me, Now!" Hao said, his anger evident in voice. Yoh was a bit taken back. He had never seen Hao this mad before. He didn't even know who did it; it was just a group of boys.

"…I'm not sure, it all happened so fast. One minute I was just standing there, and the next they were throwing these rubber balls at me. I really don't know who did it, besides the fact that it was a group of boys."

"How many boys?"

"Hao it doesn't matter! What matters is that I'm switching schools!" Yoh yelled

"But isn't that a good thing?" Hao asked a bit confused

"No! Not if the school is in Tokyo! And the worst part is I'll be all alone! It will be just me and some family friend who I don't even know!" As soon as Hao heard this his eyes narrowed. He stood up and walked out of the room. Yoh knew better then to follow him. A couple minutes later he heard yelling. Lots of yelling. It sounded like Hao was doing most of it. Yoh decided that he didn't want to listen, he just wanted to fall asleep. Sleep sounded good right now, in your dreams you don't have to worry about any thing.

**End of chapter three! Dun dun duuuunnn! Yeah, so Yoh is going to Tokyo! Who do you think he's going to meet there? Morty!!! Thanks for reading! I would deeply appreciate to hear your comments on the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say that all of my reviewers rock! I couldn't write another chapter without personally thanking all of my faithful reviewers! **

**p3paula- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I'm glad that you like it! I was hoping to make this fic a little different. And yes, Anna will eventually make an appearance.**

**Lost To Reality- Hehehe, I'm a Yoh fan girl too! He's just so adorable! **

**Mrs Asakura Hao- Yeah, poor Yoh, I kind of pick on him a little bit… I'm glad you liked it! Sorry if it is a little short though!**

**Kanashii.Umi- Thanks! I'm always happy to hear positive comments about my writing! **

**Sk8er-Neko- You might not to far from the truth about what Hao's going to do to all of those mean kids! Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Azalie-Kauriu- I'm glad to hear that my story interests you! Thanks for reading! And reviewing!**

**Little-Anna-Chan- Thanks, I will try my best to write my best!**

**InsaneBlackHeart- I'm glad that you like the story! I apologize for the short chapters! Thank you so much!**

**dark red shadows- Oh, thank you! I love to hear positive feedback about my story! Thanks so much!**

**Mitsuko Asakura- Thank you so much Madelyn! I loved your comment! Yoh-chan is pretty cute! And I tried to make Hao as disturbed and dark as he was in the series! And I'm a chick! Hehehe! Oh, and flaming is sort of like when somebody leaves a really nasty and mean comment. **

**I think that that's everybody! Thank you so much guys! **

**As always, read and review please!**

**The Childhood of Yoh Asakura**

**Ch: 4**

When Yoh woke up the next morning he found that Hao wasn't in the bedroom. He got out of bed and started roaming the halls. He finally found his mother Keiko. "Hey mom, do you know where Hao is?"

"… I don't know… But you shouldn't be worried about him right now. I think it would be best if you were to start packing your things." She sighed and walked off. Yoh could tell that none of his family members wanted him to leave, it's just that they thought that moving to a new school would be good for them. Everyone but Hao. Hao opposed Yoh moving with every fiber of his being.

Yoh walked into his room. He didn't want to pack. "On the bright side, I don't have to go to school today". He said trying to grin, but all he could muster was a sad smile, very unlike Yoh. Yoh looked around his room. He was going to miss being home a lot. Especially sharing a room with Hao. True, Hao was an odd brother, but Yoh still loved him a lot. Yoh took out a suitcase and started packing. He was going to need a lot of stuff if he was going to be living there for a while. He wondered how much he'd be able to see his family. 'Maybe on holidays or my birthday?' he thought.

After much packing, and repacking, and squishing the suitcase to make everything fit, he finally finished. The room looked bare without Yoh's possessions to fill it. It was Hao's room too, but he didn't have many things besides the essentials that he needed. Hao always said if you can live without it, you don't need it. Yoh smirked at his brothers odd rationalizing. Well, maybe Hao's rationalizing wasn't odd. Maybe everybody else's thoughts on possessions were odd. He tried to pick up his suitcase, but found that it was too heavy. He began dragging it into the hall, when he saw Hao. He was outside sitting on a tree branch. Yoh stopped trying to pull his suitcase and went outside to talk to his brother.

"I'm leaving today Hao." He hated saying those words, they reminded him that he wouldn't be able to talk to Hao like he was doing now for a long time.

"I know." Hao was really quiet, then he spoke up again and smiled, "I'll visit you real soon though. And if you don't like the school, Keiko said that you could come home. Yoh smiled, Hao always had a way to cheer Yoh up.

**Later that day**

Yoh's parents had come to see him off at the train station. Yoh was a little upset that Hao hadn't come too, but he never did like going out in public places. Besides, Hao had already said his goodbyes. To be honest, Yoh wondered how Hao would ever let Yoh leave. Usually Hao was always by Yoh's side, what was Yoh going to do without Hao? Yoh kissed his mother and hugged his father, and then he boarded the train with all of his things. He was really going to miss all of them, even his grandfather Yohmei, who had made him train for countless hours. It paid off though. In that month without school though, Hao had taught him more about shamanism than Yoh had learned his whole life. His family was proud of him. They also brought something up about a shaman competition. 'What was the name of that thing again? Oh yeah! The Shaman King competition.' Yoh thought to himself as he watched the train pull out of his hometown.

Yoh got off the train, it had been a long trip, but the train ride was finally over. He looked around. His parents had given him instructions of how to get to the house that he was staying at, but Yoh wasn't good with stuff like that. After a long search Yoh finally found it. 'Wow! This place is huge!' He looked at the enormous place where he was staying. His father told him that it used to be an inn. He thought that it would be big, but this! It was huge! Yoh used the keys he was given to open the door. "Hello? Anybody here?" Yoh said to empty home. Of course nobody was there. He had temporarily forgotten what his mother had told him at the train station before he left. Nobody would be there for a least a month, then the friend of the family would come and stay with him. Yoh decided that it would be better if he were to unpack his things. It took a while, but he was finally done. He also discovered a few new things while unpacking. He found out why his parents got this place for so cheap... It was haunted. To be honest, this really didn't bother Yoh. He liked having somebody here with him while he waited for the friend of the family to arrive. His parents probably did this so that they could make sure that somebody was watching over Yoh at all times. Yoh sighed, tomorrow was his first day of school. This time it would be different, Yoh wouldn't tell a single sole that he was a shaman. Maybe if nobody knew that he was a shaman he would make friends. He decided that it would be best not to draw attention to himself and act like a normal kid. It wasn't long until he started to feel homesick. He thought of what Hao might do with him to cheer him up. Stargaze. With that Yoh grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He didn't know where a good place to stargaze would be, so he asked one of the local ghost that resided within his house.

"Your best bet would be funibari cemetery, That's where I would go." The spirit answered him.

"Okay, Thanks!" Yoh said as he headed off to Funibar cemetery. When he got there he found that there was a huge hill. He walked up it and plopped himself down right on the top. He was enjoying himself talking to the spirits within the graveyard, it reminded him of home. He could already say that he had made a couple of friends, even if they were spirits. 'Perfect!' He thought. Just then he heard some rustling in the bushes. He looked down and saw a boy, a very small boy. The boy looked stressed. 'Maybe he'll be my first human friend.' He decided to try and talk to him. The boy was rushing through the cemetery at a fast speed. Yoh just smiled, "What's the rush? It's a beautiful night. Want to stargaze with us?"

This caught the boys attention. "First of all, you don't say "us" when referring to yourself, and-"

"But I'm not alone, I meant all of my spirit friends." Yoh forgot for a moment that normal humans couldn't see spirits. Not to mention his plan of keeping his shaman powers a secret. He almost slapped himself, but then a look of pure horror crossed the young boys face.

"G-G-GHOST!" The boy took of screaming and running even faster then before.

Yoh was confused, "So he can see ghosts." Yoh sighed, "Too bad I scared him off like that." With that Yoh took off toward home.

The next day had arrived and Yoh was walking to his new school for his first day. How he acted today would decide whether or not he would fit in. He hated the fact that he was pretending to be something he wasn't, but he would hate it even more if this school experience turned out like the last one. Yoh got to his room and reached up for the handle, preparing himself for what he knew lay ahead. He opened the door and walked into the classroom. The teacher saw the boy and quickly walked toward him

"Class, we have a new student, his name is Yoh Asakura." The teacher announced.

Yoh looked over all the students. They seemed nice. For the most part it seemed like the students liked him, one girl even started blushing. Except for one kid. 'It's the boy from last night!' Yoh thought.

The boy bounced up and pointed his finger at Yoh, "I told you! See it's the kid from last night! See! SEE!"

Yoh knew that if he told the boy that he was the kid stargazing with ghosts last night that he could kiss his chance of being accepted goodbye. So he lied. "I've never seen you before in my life." He then sat down in his seat. Yoh hated lying.

Then rest of the school day was pretty boring. Yoh even fell asleep in one of his classes. Finally the day ended, and he was finally able to do what he wanted…. Nothing. Yoh just loved lounging about and doing nothing in particular. His dream was to have the easy life after all.

**That's the end of this chapter! The next chapter will have more about Morty, and maybe even Anna…. I don't know though. Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
